Knuckles Adventure 2
by Veronica-Electronica
Summary: Part Two of the five part series Knuckles Adventure


Knuckles Adventure 2: Robotnik Strikes Back.  
  
Plot: Robotnik set them up, He knew what was going to happen.He wasn't dead. And I bet that Scratch set that meteorite off. So I'm going to see how those two jackasses are going to escape the wrath of the Sonic team.or known as the Knuckles squad. Lets see how this goes down.And now I give you.Knuckles Adventure 2: Robotnik Strikes Back!  
  
(They finally come conscience) (were Tails, his girlfriend Tailina, sonic, and shadow are at) Shadow: Oh man. How could we survive that blast? Sonic: Uh.I don't know? Tails: TALINA!? TALINA!!!?? Talina: I'm alright! Tails: Thank god Tails: Let's get something to eat and quick! Sonic: Ok.. ok! Hold you're horses Shadow: Hey Tails, he does have a point. Shadow: Well I am hungry so lets get something to eat. (they all chow down) Talina: That chili dog was good (back where team #2 was) Knuckles: Uh.. What happened? Amy: I don't even know. Rouge: Well let's take the Tornado 2 and go down town. (they fly down town and sees Sonic, Shadow, Talina, and Tails walking) (the two teams accidentally bump into each other and..) All: show your self! Amy: It's just them. Knuckles: Oh! Knuckles: Did you guys see a giant meteorite that looked like Eggman's face on it. (all shake their heads except knuckles) Tails: He's up to something! Talina: Hey Tails.... I have a..have a! Tails: What? Talina: I have a crush on you! all: oooohhh! Sonic: Tails has a girlfriend.. Tails has a girlfriend! (Tails blushing up)  
  
Tails: Stop that!  
  
(Tailina walks over to Tails and kisses him on the mouth for 30 seconds) Shadow: Is this adventure all about having girlfriends? Amy: No! Knuckles: That reminds me!  
  
Knuckles: Rouge...will you marry me? Rouge: Knuckles.........I'll be delighted Sonic: Well, we'll set the wedding up tomorrow but right now (yawns) Lets get some rest. (they all agree) (the next day) (at the wedding)  
  
(in Knuckles room) Knuckles: I don't feel right. Shadow: Anyways who's you're best man? Knuckles: I have to admit Sonic is going to be my best man. Sonic: Alright! (in Rouge's room) Rouge: Ok Amy. how do I look? Amy: You look adorable! Talina: How much did that dress cost Rouge: $500 Talina: Whoa! Rouge: Well it's time so lets go out there. Amy: let me be the flower girl! (they play the wedding march) (she goes down the isle) (and Amy throws the roses) (she's up at the stand waiting for Knuckles) Knuckles: Let's go immediately (knuckles walk down the isle) Preacher: Will you Knuckles take Rouge to be you're lawfully wedded wife to care for in sickness and health until death do you part? Knuckles: I do!  
  
Preacher: Do you Rouge take Knuckles as you're lawfully wedded husband? Rouge: I do!  
  
Preacher: Knuckles, you now can place the ring on Rouge's finger. (he places it on her finger)  
  
Preacher: Now Rouge you can place the ring on Knuckles finger. (she places it on his finger) Preacher: Now by the power, vested in me, I now pronounce you husband& wife. Preacher: You may now kiss the bride. (Knuckles kisses Rouge and they go to a honeymoon) Knuckles: I hope Eggman doesn't show up and ruin our honeymoon. (Robotnik hides behind a pillar and says) Robotnik: Look at those two. Scratch. give my tranquilizer gun! Scratch: I'll be right on it, sir! Rouge: I feel like something's going to happen to you in a minute. Knuckles: I do too (Scratch gets the gun for him) Robotnik: Night, Night Knuckles! Robotnik: Ha Ha Ha! (he shoots the gun) (it hits Knuckles) Knuckles: uuuuuhhhhhhh!! Rouge: (gasps) Knuckles! (Robotnik comes out holding his stomach like Santa Clause) Rouge: How dare you bust in on our honeymoon?! Robotnik: Scratch do away with this traitor!!!  
  
Scratch: You mean.kill her? Robotnik: Of course, you imbecile! Robotnik: Now do as I say..I'll take care of Knuckles!!!  
  
(shadow is looking in)  
  
Shadow: (talking to him self) OK! OK! (breathing deeply) OK! Shadow: I need to go in there and save them. Shadow: but first I need to save Rouge!  
  
(he walks in and peeks behind the door)  
  
Scratch: Say goodbye Rouge!!! Rouge: (gasps, screams)  
  
Shadow: Nooooooooooo (he tackles Scratch before he slaughtered Rouge) (he takes the knife and gives it to Rouge)  
  
Shadow: Go save Knuckles!  
  
(Shadow kicks Scratch out the window)  
  
Scratch: (clucking) I'll get my revenge, Hedgehog! (BLAM!) (Scratch fell on a gun outside the window and it shot him in the ass and he died) Shadow: Check and Mate! Shadow: (talking to himself) How did that gun get there? (Shadow hears Rouge screams) Shadow: I'm coming! Rouge: Hurry I think he's hurt!  
  
Shadow: This was eggman's work! Shadow: Knuckles, what happened? (Knuckles sitting up and then gets up) Knuckles: The only thing I remember is eggman trying to kill me with the egg walker and I dodged all the attacks, but, I got bruised when I fell. Shadow: But who had the gun? (all of a sudden Sonic& Tails bust through the door like the M.I.B. with the shades, gun, and the suit!)  
  
(theme song of men in black plays) (then the music stops)  
  
Shadow: You were the ones who put the gun there? (Sonic& Tails shake their heads coolly) Shadow: Where did you guys get those suits?  
  
Tails: Lets just say..we jacked some people for it. Rouge: Lets head back to the house! (they all agree) (next morning)  
  
All: (except Rouge& Knuckles) Rise and shine, newly weds! Knuckles: Thanks for the wake up call! Rouge: We need to hurry up and find eggman's territory. Talina: I know where it is. Tails: Where? Talina: In the Mystic Ruins. Sonic: Well let's take the Tornado and fly down there! (they all agree) (in Mystic Ruins) Shadow: There it is, lets go! (they arrive in the station) Sonic: Whoa! Sonic: It huge! (they walk in) Robotnik: Ha! Ha! Ha! I hope you enjoy your stay! All: It's Eggman! Robotnik: I hope you'll like my K.O. gas!  
  
(he sprays it at them) All: (coughing) (they all pass out) (then Robotnik throws them outside)  
  
(then they come conscience)  
  
Sonic: How in the hell did we get out here?! Sonic: Oooohhh when I see him again I'm going to kick his ass! Tails: Take it easy, Sonic, damn! Rouge: Wait!!! Talina: You here that noise? Knuckles: It's the Egg carrier! Quick lets get the Tornado and take that ship down! (all of them get in the Tornado)  
  
(the egg carrier fires bombs at the Tornado)  
  
Shadow: Whoa! Shadow: Full power!  
  
(they all use their power to make an atom bomb)  
  
(a shockwave destroys the egg carrier) All: Yeah, Alright, Yahoo! (BOOM) Robotnic: I hate you Sonic teammmmm!! Amy: well that's the end of that!  
  
Tails: what's that black hole coming toward us? Knuckles: ladies and gentlemen.welcome to a new world! (they all look at the warp)  
  
Talina: I wonder what's going to happen in the new world. Rouge: well, we'll find out soon! (they zoom in the warp at light speed)  
  
  
  
To be continued...... 


End file.
